


To Drain the Whole Sea

by NebulaWrites



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And slight tsundere Madara is a plus too!, But honestly is that really new?, Hashirama is a wailing mess, Hints of angst?, I cannot write fighting to save my life, Izuna doesn't know what to do about this, M/M, Overprotective Madara might be one of my favorite things to write, Secret Relationship, Slight fluff, Tobirama with half up hair is a sight to see, forgive me for that, humor?, so he's cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Their relationship was a secret to their clans, to their brothers. But secrets never truly stay secrets do they? Tobirama just wishes that his relationship with Madara wouldn't have been found out by Izuna, publicised on the battlefield.





	To Drain the Whole Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, but I liked it and went with it lol. Day 3 of MadaTobi week 'Secret Relationship' or 'On the Battlefield' and clearly I combined them again XD I loved writing this, hope you love reading it!
> 
> The title comes from 'Take Me To Church' by Hozier!

“Someone is going to find out eventually,” that voice murmurs in his ear, quiet and familiar, and he freezes mid-sentence to lift his gaze from the scroll – half way between confused and surprised. “We can’t keep sneaking out like this, or be sneaking into each other’s compounds. Someone is going to see us.”

Because this wasn’t the first time this subject has come up, Tobirama rolls up his scroll and awkwardly turns around to wrap his legs around the other’s torso, sighing, “Peace will come before that happens, we don’t have to worry.”

A thin black brow arches curiously and the Senju makes an irritated noise, shaking his head with a muttered curse. “Don’t look at me like that,” he says – hoping his voice sounds more commanding to the other than it does to him. “You’re just as tenacious as Anija, I have no doubt that you’ll get peace between the clans to happen. For now, though, let’s spend a few hours just for ourselves, Madara.”

Dark eyes sparkle in contained amusement and Madara reaches up with one hand, cupping the back of Tobirama’s head and guiding it down to his chest. “I love you too, Tobirama,” the Uchiha says with equal parts amusement and sincerity, bending down to place a kiss to pale silver hair that glowed white in the morning sun. They stay like this, curled up with one another, for a few minutes with Madara playing with Tobirama’s half-up hair, murmuring compliments about the hairstyle. “I would be rendered useless on the battlefield if you wore your hair like this, don’t do it,” Madara commands.

“Oh?” Tobirama hums, lazily amused as he finally lifts his head. “I think it would be amusing to see you flail in front of Anija. He wouldn’t know what to do.”

The Uchiha clan head snorts at that, hand trailing down from his hair to trace the line on his cheek. Subtly, Tobirama leans his face into the touch, relishing in the sparks that tingle through his nerves. Their relationship has been going on for nearly a year now – much longer than any other one Tobirama has had – and slowly, little by little, he’s beginning to see the peace that Madara and Hashirama strive for.

Anything that would make it so he wouldn’t have to see his lover in battle for the rest of his life is something Tobirama would fight for.

 

“Aniki, what the _fuck?!_ ”

Immediately Tobirama startles awake, shooting upright and wrenching his neck as he looks over his shoulder to blink hazily at Izuna, who was standing on the other side of the river – fuming mad with his chakra roiling in the air around him. Beneath him, Madara groans in complaint. Gloved hands clench briefly around Tobirama’s side and thigh before releasing tentatively when Madara stands, carefully detangling Tobirama’s legs from around his waist. “Izuna, calm down-.”

“Fuck no, don’t tell me to calm down! You’ve been gone for hours, _hours_ , and I find you- you-! I find that _Senju_ wrapped around you like an octopus!” Izuna screeched.

“I’ll take this as my cue to leave,” Tobirama murmurs to Madara, rising to his feet and letting his fingers lightly brush Madara’s wrist. “Anija’s chakra is spiking and Tōka is getting mad, they must be looking for me.” Madara grumbles something under his breath, shooting him a glance that speaks in volumes, and Tobirama grants him a quicksilver smile before letting his chakra carry him back in the direction of home. Predictably, Hashirama and Tōka all but corner him the second he appears in the compound, both of them loudly demanding to know where he’s been.

Because he’s a mature adult, he makes a face at them before announcing that he was going to get ready for the patrol, storming away in a huff. In one short half an hour, Tobirama is on the battlefield, playing dumb when Hashirama asks him why Izuna was glaring more than usual. “How should I know, Anija?” he sniffs, nudging him forward by the shoulder when Madara breaks away from his ranks – expression set in the stubborn determination that Tobirama reluctantly admits that he adores.

His only warning is Izuna’s chakra spiking, and the pale Senju curses in surprise when the Uchiha charges for Hashirama. Instinct makes him dive forward, sword drawing to meet Izuna’s blade even as Madara shouts at his brother to stop. Tōka’s voice raises in a battle cry and Tobirama risks a glance to mentally groan at the sight of his clan charging forward. “I don’t trust you, Senju,” Izuna hisses at him, easily drawing his attention to the other man. “Whatever you’re planning, I’ll stop it. I won’t let you hurt my brother!” with that he kicks out, his sandal hitting Tobirama square in the chest – knocking the air from his lungs even through his armor.

“Hurting your brother hasn’t been one of my intentions in _years_ , and I’m fully aware that he doesn’t need you to protect him.” Tobirama snaps back when their blades clash again, gritting his teeth as his foot shifts to an awkward angle. Izuna narrows his eyes dangerously.

“He does need me to protect him if he thinks that you could ever care for an Uchiha!”

“I can, and I do!” Tobirama retorts.

He had known since the beginning that Izuna would have the largest objection to his relationship with Madara. Tōka was in second for that, with both their clans following up closely behind, but it wouldn’t have been too much a matter if they had come to peace first.

It was annoying that _this_ is the way it happened.

The other man bares his teeth at Tobirama – likely an unconscious habit picked up from the newly forged allegiance between the Hatake and the Uchiha – before he kicks out at the Senju’s ankle, rolling it just right for Tobirama to feel the bone break. A muffled gasp makes it past his lips as he stumbles back and away from Izuna, carefully favoring his ankle in a way that the Uchiha won't notice the extent of the damage. Hopefully. "Stop running!" Izuna snarls, lunging forward with his sword leading. Seeing as it was beginning to be a waste of breath to keep the banter up, Tobirama simply scowls – hoping distantly that the expression hides his grimace of pain – meeting his rival with a grit of his teeth, sparks spraying as their blades collide and scrape off one another. A faint twinge of pain comes from his calf, but he ignores it – writing it off as a muscle twinge – before he jerks his sword to the side, off-balancing Izuna by throwing his full weight into the movement and knocking the other's feet out from under him.

Izuna's head bounces off the stone with a crack just barely audible over the sounds of the battle, leaving the Uchiha stunned and blinking as his eyes refuse to focus. Instincts kick in and Tobirama is leaping backward, putting distance between himself and his enemy, but when he tries to stop he finds that he can't – falling now instead of the careful jumps that he was using to avoid putting pressure on his ankle – so he crashes hard back against a tree, vision swimming and quickly going black around the edges. A little panicked, he looks down at his calf and curses when he sees the senbon sticking from his leg, repeating the word viciously when he sees Izuna getting to his feet – getting ready to charge. The pale Senju braces himself, grabbing for a kunai in hopes of being able to knock away any potentially thrown weapons from the Uchiha. He just barely catches sight of the gray-blue and black that stops in front of him before his vision fails him and he succumbs to the poison that was the likely fault to the entire situation.

 

"…-tell you absolutely everything I do! _He_ doesn't have to tell _you_ everything he does either, Hashirama! Stop hovering over him, he'll surely stab you the minute he wakes up if you continue doing that!"

As he slowly scrapes together his consciousness, Tobirama is torn between chuckling at Madara's tone and words or groaning in pain when the faintest shift makes pain shoot up his leg. Eventually, he chooses neither and opens his eyes instead, stiffening at the sight of not only Hashirama leaning over him – very nearly directly in his face – but also Izuna glaring down at him. It's the fact that Madara is holding his hand that stops him from grabbing for a kunai, and the older man whips around when Tobirama tries to jerk his hand away. "Tobi, you're awake!" Hashirama wails, flinging himself onto the white-haired Senju, who wheezes pathetically as his brother's entire weight lands on his chest. Snarling irritably, Madara pushes Hashirama up off Tobirama; meeting the puppy-dog eyes he receives with a level glare.

Izuna is wearing an expression that matches his older brother's perfectly, and Tobirama carefully sits up with the help of Madara. "Where are we?" he asks instead of addressing his rival, easily pushing Hashirama's grabby hands away as he gives Madara a bland, confused look.

"We're in our compound," Izuna snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and pointedly looking away when red eyes shift over to him. "Madara insisted."

"Your compound was too far away and the poison was taking effect too quickly for us to risk trying to get you back there." his lover explains, dark eyes scanning him over as Hashirama sulks at the edge of the futon, whimpering something that seems to be about cruel brothers and friends that won't let him help. The white-haired Senju pauses, glancing out the window with a soft sigh through his nose.

Then he turns to Madara and says, "I assume you haven't been hanging off my hand without explaining to Hashirama, have you?"

Immediately – predictably – the other man scowls, puffing up in an offensive manner as he begins rattling on about something or other that Tobirama chooses to ignore in favor of turning to his brother, reassuring that he was feeling fine over Madara's rant. Hashirama stares at him for a long while – dark eyes unreadable – before he tears up and flings himself at Tobirama again, miserably crying, "I thought you were going to die, Tobi, I was so scared! _Why_ didn't you tell me you were seeing Madara, do you not trust me?"

He grimaces when he jostles his ankle, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth as both Madara and Hashirama stop speaking to demand what was wrong. "Nothing," he gets out – automatic since he knows Hashirama had insisted on healing any of their wounded, and therefore would be tired – before he yelps loudly as a foot kicks against the broken bone harshly.

"My bet is a broken ankle. Don't lie, cousin, it doesn't end well for you if you get caught." Tōka says, gruff and blunt as she drops down next to his feet, mercifully being careful to not hit him again. Tobirama gives her a withering look, rolling his eyes so hard it hurt as Hashirama dove for his ankle – chakra already glowing green around his hands – before wincing when Madara glares at him with burning eyes, demanding a reason for him to lie about his ankle.

It takes roughly about twenty minutes for Madara to break and shoo everyone from the room after Tobirama explained about his ankle, sitting down only once Tobirama insists that they were indeed gone. They sit in silence for a long while, the other man staring at the door with narrowed eyes as his hand slowly slides closer to the pale Senju's. "You jumped in front of me," Tobirama whispers, his voice refusing to go any louder, but Madara looks at him either way.

"I-." Color seeps into Madara's cheeks and he harrumphs, scratching his cheek while one finger hooks around Tobirama's before he says, "What else could I have done?"

Tobirama doesn't reply. Instead, he dares to look down at their hands as he slots their fingers together, giving the older man's hand a squeeze as he snorts – a light sound that Madara has been the only one to hear in years. "You could have ignored it," he suggests flippantly, rolling his eyes at the glare he receives. "Madara, I was joking." Madara watches him blankly for a minute before shaking his head with a sigh, muttering about caring for idiotic Senju's. The white-haired man huffs gently knocks his knee against the other's back, and says, "We were interrupted earlier." as he tugs on Madara's hand.

Dark eyes blink once before going slightly wide – both incredulous and surprised. The man looks back at the door, stares at it for a long while and for a moment Tobirama thinks that Madara was going to refuse his offer. "You get to deal with your brother if he walks in here," the Uchiha clan head informs him, moving further up the futon to lie on his side next to the red-eyed sensor.

"Only if you deal with Izuna," Tobirama hides his grin by rolling over enough to hide his face in Madara's shirt. With a grumble, the wild-haired man yanks him closer by the waist, just barely managing to be subtle about the way he tried not to jostle the younger's ankle. It's easy enough to move with the pull, curling up against his lover's furnace warmth and smiling as his breaths immediately even out, deepened by sleep. Tobirama sighs through his nose – more than content with their position – and he closes his eyes, absolutely certain that they wouldn't be bothered.

That being said, he lets himself enjoy the brief moment of peace before the chaos of creating a village would ensue.

Nothing remains a secret forever, he mused as he allows himself to drift off, the sound of Madara's heartbeat loud and reassuring in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much more to say other than thank you for reading~! Have a great day everyone!


End file.
